leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG014
}} All in a Day's Wurmple (Japanese: ダブルバトルとダブルでケムッソ！？ Double Battle & Double !?) is the 14th episode of the , and the 288th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 27, 2003 and in the United States on January 3, 2004. Blurb As the gang continues to make their way towards Rustboro City, May spots a Wurmple that she's dying to catch—but she's not the only one with her eye on the cute little bug Pokémon. Jessie wants it, too. May ventures off on her own to catch her Wurmple, but Team Rocket follows and gives her trouble. Luckily, she gets some help from a trainer named Franklin. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu are practicing Pikachu's Iron Tail attack. A trainer named Franklin sees them practicing and challenges them to a battle. Franklin teaches Ash about double battles, which are common in the Hoenn region. With help from her new friend Franklin, May catches the Wurmple she wanted. When she and Franklin go to meet up with the gang, everyone is really surprised. The Franklins are actually identical twins—Forrest and Forrester Franklin! All is not lost for Team Rocket, however. Jessie manages to snag a Wurmple of her own before Team Rocket blasts off at the end of the episode. Plot and are walking along a path through the forest when a suddenly drops down in front of , frightening her. Ash scans it on his Pokédex and Max comments that it can evolve into . May immediately decides to catch it and runs off. The others then chase after her. The group catch up to May and then discuss May's plans. then suggests that they stop for lunch, but May runs off alone to catch a Wurmple. In the bushes nearby are listening in, and decide that they will catch a bunch of Wurmple, and send one to , using the others to win all the Pokémon Contests. While walking through the forest, May comes across a group of dancing. While she watches them, Team Rocket are looking for Wurmple nearby. James pushes gently on a tree to see if there are any Pokémon hiding in it, but Jessie tells him to do it properly, giving the tree a big kick. A falls out, so Jessie gives it another kick, making a fall out. While Jessie gives the tree repeated kicks, James and ponder their find, commenting that Weedle evolves into Kakuna. They realize that Kakuna evolves into just as they are surrounded by a swarm of angry Beedrill. May hears their screams and looks around to see Team Rocket running towards her. They tell her to run as they race past. She then notices the swarm and takes off. They escape when they fall down a small bank and the Beedrill fly straight past. Team Rocket then perform their motto, but May notices a Wurmple and runs off before they can finish the first line, angering them. Both groups run after the Wurmple, and May sends out her , while Jessie sends out her . The two groups argue over who gets to catch Wurmple, until Jessie makes James send out his . Both Pokémon gang up on Torchic, but then a comes out of nowhere and stops them in their tracks. The Heracross's Trainer approaches and comments that two on one isn't fair. Team Rocket retaliate by ordering both of their Pokémon to attack Heracross, but he orders it to use , blasting them off. The Trainer then introduces himself as Franklin and offers to help May catch a Wurmple, to which she agrees. Brock places a pot of stew over a fire to cook while Ash and practice . A Trainer then approaches, and suggests they battle, also introducing himself as Franklin. While the other Franklin and May climb a rocky cliff, Franklin explains Double Battles to Ash. He says that they have been an accepted form of battling in Hoenn for as long as he could remember. Ash accepts the challenge. After Brock calls out the rules for their battle, Franklin sends out and and Ash sends out to join Pikachu. Both sides stare at each other until Brock starts the battle. Ariados uses , which is dodged, and then Yanma uses . Ash tells Treecko and Pikachu to dodge, but as Pikachu dodges it is snared by String Shot. Ash tells Treecko to help Pikachu out, getting it out of the way just in time. Ariados and Yanma use and respectively, and both Ash's Pokémon dodge repeated attacks before Pikachu s Yanma. However, as it lands from the attack, it is struck with a direct hit from Night Shade, but Treecko reduces the damage by bumping Pikachu out of the attack. Ash then tells Treecko to use , forcing Franklin to focus his attacks on Treecko. Treecko dodges, allowing Pikachu to use Iron Tail on Yanma. Pikachu then tries to use it on Ariados, but it fails, and Pikachu is knocked away by String Shot. Treecko then uses on Ariados, sending it flying into Yanma, who was still recovering from Iron Tail. Both Ariados and Yanma faint, causing Brock to declare Ash the winner. Franklin and Ash both check that their Pokémon are O.K., and congratulate them for the battle. Brock offers Franklin some stew. May and the other Franklin are still looking for a Wurmple, when May brings back some Berries. Franklin then spots a Wurmple, so May sends out Torchic, which attacks Wurmple, and then May throws a Poké Ball at it, however Wurmple breaks out of the Poké Ball. Franklin suggests that would be a good attack to use so, after an Ember from Torchic, May catches Wurmple. However, when she celebrates, Team Rocket use a grabber to snatch it from her hand. Team Rocket do their motto and then retrieve the Ball from the grabber. Franklin then sends out Heracross, which uses to pop their balloon, making Jessie drop the Ball. May runs after it and catches it, before Team Rocket send out their Pokémon again. Seviper starts to use , and Cacnea prepares to use . May tells Torchic to counter it with Ember, but Cacnea dodges and hits Torchic with Pin Missile. Heracross stops the Poison Tail by catching it and Franklin tells May to attack with both Torchic and Wurmple at the same time. May sends out Wurmple, but then realizes she doesn't know what moves it can use. Franklin suggests String Shot, which then completely immobilizes both of . Torchic's Ember then scores a direct hit, before Heracross's sends them blasting off. May runs up to the group to show them her new Wurmple, and notices that there are two Franklins. The Franklin that was with Ash's group introduces himself as Forrester Franklin, and his twin, who was with May, introduces himself as Forrest Franklin. Forrest reveals that he has decided to travel with his Pokémon, and then Brock suggests it is lunchtime. May sends out her Pokémon so that they can eat as well, but Wurmple eats all of the Pokémon food and Brock's stew, before walking over to May and falling asleep. Team Rocket are hanging onto a tree branch on the side of a cliff. They start arguing, but stop when Meowth notices a Wurmple at the end of the branch. Jessie throws a Poké Ball and catches it, but as she retrieves the Ball, pops out of its Ball, causing the branch to break from the weight, sending them plummeting. Major events * learns that Double Battles are common in Hoenn. * catches a , making it her first caught Pokémon. * Jessie also catches a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( and ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Forrest Franklin * Forrester Franklin * Janet (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , new; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , new; debut) * ( ) * (Janet's, flashback) * (Forrest's) * (Forrester's) * (Forrester's) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * Forrest and Forrester first introduced themselves as Franklin, which is their surname. * The dub title is a reference to the saying "All in a day's work". * Not counting temporary Pokémon, this is the only episode in which two main characters a Pokémon of a same species. * Jessie doesn't catch and keep a new Pokémon until The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!, which aired over five years later. Coincidentally, the Pokémon she would catch in The Thief That Keeps on Thieving! is featured in this episode: . She also doesn't catch her next Pokémon until after she releases the one she caught in this episode. ** When she catches Wurmple, the Poké Ball does not shake, presumably because Wurmple was caught off-guard. Errors * During 's Double Battle, uses , but when the attack is about to hit , it is instead of String Shot. * After the Double Battle, Forrester commends his and Ariados on doing a good job. When Ariados lifts its head, Forrester's pants clip over Ariados's horn. * The three dark-green diamonds under James's Cacnea's mouth, and the four point shapes at the top of its head, are colored black like its mouth when it was attacking May's Torchic. * In the dub, Pecha Berries are simply called "peaches". AG009 Error.png|Cacnea's miscoloration Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=כל כך הרבה וואמפלים ביום |it= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ko= |hi=Wurmple की पीछे चलो! }} 014 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Zweimal Franklin es:EP290 fr:AG014 it:AG014 ja:AG編第14話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第14集